Run Devil Run
by BloodIsntEnough
Summary: A prank during Halloween leads to a new friendship.
1. Halloween

**A/N: My first Death Note fanfic *gasp* This is a birthday present for a friend that I've been posting on DeviantArt and only just started posting on here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello or Matt, if I did, they'd be a legit pairing.**

**Warning: Some swearing**

* * *

><p>"Eeeeee! I'm sooo excited!" squealed a cute little blonde girl dressed as a princess. She was skipping instead of walking, her friends struggling to keep up with her.<p>

"Slow down, Jessie!" whined a miniature Batman, "You're going too fast!"

"Oops, sorry," giggled the princess coming to a stop. "I thought you two would keep up!"

Another little girl, this one dressed as a witch, caught up to the first two. She was panting slightly as she stopped with the other two. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can leave me behind," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," said the princess, her eyes wide with earnest, "I didn't mean it, honest!"

The witch sighed, hugging her candy bag and broomstick tightly. "Okay, I forgive you," she said.

"Guuuuuuys!" called Batman from a short distance away, "Hurry uuuuup! My mom said I have to be home by six or I'm in BIG trouble!"

None of the children paid attention to the quiet rustle in the bushes. They thought it was just the wind. And it was a somewhat breezy night, so who could blame the seven and eight year olds?

…

"H-Hey, did you hear something?" asked the Witch, coming to a stop for a second time. Batman and Princess stopped as well, turning back to look at her.

"No?" said Batman.

"I thought I heard- ."

"RAAAAAAAAH!"

The three children screamed and ran as fast as they could back to their houses, clutching their candy as if their lives depended on it.

"Hee, hee, hee!" giggled the red haired man behind the werewolf mask. "Works every time!"

"You are really twisted," said another male voice, this one thinly concealing rage. "Do you get off on kids almost pissing themselves? Halloween is supposed to be _fun _and only a _little _creepy for kids. Teens and adults are totally different."

"And what are you going to do about it?" sneered Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, lifting his mask so he could see more clearly. A heavily scarred blond who probably would have made a really hot girl glared back at him. "Dude, nice make up. Do it yourself?"

Mihael Keehl's (alias Mello) hands balled into fists. "It's not makeup," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to bash your fucking head in."

"Woah, woah, take it easy!" said Matt, raising his hands and taking several steps back as the blond advanced on him. "It was just a joke! Nothing bad happened! And, um, sorry about your scar there, uh, I, uh, just assumed- ."

"Yeah, I know what you assumed, ass wipe," hissed the blond, his hand suddenly at Matt's throat. "Everyone does. _Especially _on Halloween. Why the fuck do you think it's my favorite holiday? 'Cuz no one fucking gives me weird looks. They just accept it. So when I see some moronic punk trying to ruin that holiday for some innocent kids, I get just a_ little _pissed off."

"…I'm going to die, aren't I?"

...

When Matt woke up, he knew three things:

He felt like someone had run him over several times with a steamroller.

Someone had crudely bandaged his injures.

He had no idea whose couch he was on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut! Well, there's chapter 1! Anybody catch the Harry Potter reference?**


	2. Breakfast and Pills

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello or Matt. If I did, they'd be a legit pairing.**

**Warning: Some swearing.**

* * *

><p>When Matt woke up, he knew three things:<p>

1. He felt like someone had run him over several times with a steamroller.

2. Someone had crudely bandaged his injures.

3. He had no idea whose couch he was on.

The redhead faded in and out of consciousness for the next several hours. Finally, only slightly awake, Matt heard the sounds of someone getting up._ I seriously hope a girl rescued me, then I might get some awesome sex on top of being cared for,_ he thought as the shower turned on. Matt returned to a dozing state, managing to fall fully asleep on accident. He awoke once more when the smell of food began to permeate the air.

_Definitely a girl. Guys can't cook food that smells this good,_ Matt thought, stirring from slumber. He heard someone walk over to where he lay and set a plate or bowl down.

"Hey, wake up."

Matt's eyes flew open as he heard the voice of the asshole that had beaten him unconscious. He gulped.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday," the blond-guy-who-would-be-a-super-hot-chick said, sitting down on the coffee table next to Matt's breakfast. "When I don't take my meds I've got a hair trigger temper. I was completely out of line there, even though you deserved it for scaring those kids." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Figured the least I could do was patch you up a bit and give you some place to sleep and get some food in ya."

The redhead stared at his attacker warily. "How can I be sure that you're not lying? I like my face how it is, thanks, and I don't want it bruised up anymore."

Mello laughed. "I don't usually beat people up when I've got this in my system," he said, pulling out a pill bottle and handing it over to Matt.

"Mihael Keehl, Seroquel," Matt read under his breath. "That's some nasty stuff," he said handing the bottle back. "Bipolar?"

The blond nodded. "Call me Mello, I hate Mihael," he said.

"But Mihael's so sexy," Matt teased without thinking.

"Whatever," Mello said rolling his eyes and standing up, pocking his medicine. "Anyway, I don't know what you normally eat for breakfast, but this should be okay," he said, pointing at the plate on the coffee table. "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned," he said with a smile when Matt looked at it with suspicion.

Hungry and sore, Matt decided to trust the food, grimacing as he reached out to get the plate. "What are you, a 500th degree black belt?" he grumbled as his aching joints started to scream while he moved to a sitting position.

"Third degree black belt in karate," shrugged Mello. "And other stuff. But then I'll just look like I'm bragging so I'll keep it to karate." He handed the plate of diced potatoes, two small pancakes, and a sausage to his guest. "I hope you're not vegetarian."

"Hell, no, I like steak too much," grinned the redhead, wincing as he did. "Fuck, remind me to become your best friend so I don't end up like this again," he said.

Mello smiled faintly. "Sure. I'll put it on my calendar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Thank God for Vicodin

**A/N: On to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello or Matt, if I did, they'd be a legit pairing.**

**Warning: Some swearing.**

* * *

><p>It took Matt considerably longer than usual to finish his breakfast, almost an hour to be exact.<p>

"For the last time, I didn't break your jaw," sighed Mello in annoyance, leaning back in a nearby armchair. "I popped it back into place after I dislocated it."

"It still fucking hurts, man!" said Matt.

"What, even after I put all of that in a blender for you?" Mello asked with his eyebrows raised. "It's practically a milkshake right now."

"A really yummy, really ipainful/i milkshake," Matt snapped back.

"How the hell is it painful? It's slush!"

"It just fucking is, okay!"

Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed a chocolate bar from a nearby bookcase. He brought one leg up onto the armchair, resting his elbow on his kneecap as he tore the wrapper off the chocolate and began eating it. "I think I've got some Vicodin left from- "

"Oh God, give it to me!" Matt begged. "This is way beyond aspirin!"

Mello go to his feet and retrieved the pain killer, dropping one into Matt's outstretched palm. "Oh thank you, you are a saint. Or an angel. Either or. Savior either way!" Matt babbled as he poppedd the pill into his mouth and swallowed. "Oh man, just taking that makes me feel better," he sighed in content, leaning back more comfortably against the pillows propping him up. "Thanks, Mels."

Mello's lips twitched slightly in amusement at the sudden nickname. "Sure thing, No Man."

"Huh?" said Matt, turning his head slowly to look over at the blond. "Whaddya mean?"

"Something along the lines of 'I don't know your name.' I could've looked for your wallet and found some ID, but I didn't think it was entirely polite of me to do so," said Mello.

Matt snorted. "You beat me up and didn't even take my wallet? What kind of badass mofo are you? Noob?"

Mello's eyes were getting a workout from how much they were rolling today. "Sure, let's go with that."

"Call me Matt," said Matt. "Full name is Mail Jeevas, but Mail is so lame."

"Oh, but Mail is so sexy," said Mello in a high pitched voice, batting his lashes at Matt.

"Not funny," muttered the redhead, turning back to his blender breakfast. He perked up slightly when eating didn't hurt as much. "Vicodin's kicking in," he said, happy he could actually eat now.

"Hn, good," said Mello, biting off another chunk of chocolate.

Matt suddenly remembered something extremely important. "Hey, you didn't break my DS, did you?" he asked between bites.

Mello shook his head. "No. It's in my room; I was playing it last night before crashing."

"Oh good," the redhead sighed in relief, "I only just got it back."

"What, did your mom confiscate it?" smirked the blond.

"No, my college professor. Didn't see how Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky related to Shakespeare," said Matt.

Mello laughed. "Let me guess, Mr. Watson?"

"How'd you know?" the gamer said in surprise. "You don't seem the college type."

"Eh, I don't really want to get a job so I'm in college. Not that I need a job, my family's ridiculously rich to begin with, but it's a family tradition to either get a job and work your way to the top, or go to college and leave already at the top. If I didn't do one or the other, I'd probably get disowned or something ridiculous like that," said Mello with a shrug.

"One of those, 'death before dishonor families,' huh?"

"Big time."

They ate their respective foods in silence for several minutes, Mello starting a second chocolate bar before Matt finished his mush.

"You're a really good cook," Matt said thoughtfully after a while. "This is the best blender food I've ever had."

"Thanks," said Mello. "I'm top of my cooking class."

"You're one of those perfectionist show offs, aren't you?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case anyone's confused, Mello is referring to when Odysseus tells Polyphemus that his name is 'No Man' (or nobody, pending your translation). So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
